cute_dogefandomcom-20200214-history
RPG DOGE TIME 2
Swille DOge; ur welcum Uh Oh! Here we go again. All dead people will be revivied.Any Vulgarism will be replaced with word duck example:WHAT THE DUCK The Roleplay Doge: Uh oh here we go again! Cate: Yeah? Doge: Cate? Aren't you dead? Cate: Nah. Doge: Ok, then we finally got the Armageddon Badge, but we have to insert a code. We only get one chance, and if we get it wrong, It will be used at us. MLG Doge: Cool. Press that one. MLG Flowey: You Idiot! We can't just play a guessing game! We have to research. Ice Doge: I can just freeze time if it's wrong. Binary Doge: Don't Worry. I can research. Grumpy Cat: Buddy You Better. Nuclear Doge: I know this nuke. If we get the code wrong, it's game over and we have to start another RP. Doge: Oh no not again... We just started! Toriel: Mabye we can ask a snail. Undyne: NO! Papyrus: Nyeh heh heh! I can solve the code! Grumpy Cat: SHUT UP!!! (Every one goes quite except Undyne) Undyne: YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME? I WILL RECK YOU! Doge: You girls can go fight in the other room. Binary Doge: Ok, I think the Code is 83294. MLG Doge: Ok! (Lifts Paw and slowly moves it down) Greater Doge: Woof Ice Doge: Better wind up powers. MLG Doge: (Presses button.) (Bill Cipher appears) Bill Cipher:HAHAHAH I'M BACK Sonic the Hedgehog:Oh my-- not again... Doge:Who is he Shadow the Hedgehog:MY ENEMY! Doge:Who are you Shadow the Hedgehog"I'm ultimate life form i fight bill in previous Roleplay Bill Cipher:I will destroy everyone in roleplay and i'm gonna win MLG Doge:Let me fight that cipher (Battle begin.Bill Cipher uses laser) (MLG Doge Dodge it) (Meanwhile at the other room) Grumpy Cat: Look. I hate you. Undyne: I hate you too. Grumpy Cat: But I don't want to die this early in the Roleplay. Undyne: Ugg... Fine. Somari the adventurer:Hi girls Undyne:WHo are YOU Somari the adventurer:I'm bootleg game mix of sonic and mario Undyne:So you are from mario ripoff from chinese? Somari the adventurer:Yeah... (Back at Billz) MLG Doge: Oh God.... Bill Cipher: DIE! MLG Doge: (Throws one of the black hole badges) Bill Cipher: I'll be back...... MLG Flowey: DUDE WHAT THE DUCK!? MLG Doge: Heh heh... Sorry...Looks like we can't nuke now... MLG Flowey: WELL NOW WE HAVE TO GET ANOTHER! MLG Doge: From where? Ice Doge: From Swirly Doge. MLG Doge: Oh no. Mettaton: OH YES! Mettaton: I'll record you! The nine viewers will love it! MLG Doge: Ok...., Time to go. (MLG Doge goes there) MLG Doge: Hey Swirly, can I have a black hole badge. Swirly Doge: No. (Blows MLG Doge back) MLG Doge: (Falls into the base) Mettaton: OOOOOOH! Tough Luck Darling! MLG Doge: There has to be another way! Greater Doge: Well, you could to Icey Spilt. He has one. MLG Doge: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! MLG Flowey: Well, you have to! MLG Doge: Fine... Nuclear Doge: Here, I'll drive you. MLG Doge: You'll melt the car. Light Doge: I'll just teleport you. (Teleports MLG Doge) MLG Doge: (Walks up the stairs) So here is Bag It! Icey Spilt: What do you want. MLG Doge: I want your black hole badge. Icey Spilt: No. MLG Doge: Well, you have high attack, but low defence! Take this!!! (MLG Doge used Bite) (Icey Spilt took no damage) MLG Doge: WHAT!?!? Icey Spilt: The ice raised my defense! XD MLG Doge: (Calling Doge Base) HELP ME! (Back at Doge Base) Robloxin Doge: He needs help. Greater Doge: Give him the toaster! Light Doge: Ok. (Teleports Toaster.) MLG Doge: Ok! Take this! (Icey Spilt Took One Damage.) (Icey Spilt's defense dropped to zero!) Spilt: Oh No. MLG Doge used bite! Spilt Took 66 Damage! (Back at the base) Mettaton: OOOOO! You get him sweetheart! Tac nayn: This is boring (Fight!) (Spilt turned into Genocide Spilt) Genocide Spilt: (Breaks a bunch or cereal boxes.) Sunshine: You need to clean this up you know. Genocide Spilt: Yeah Yeah I know.. MLG Doge used chocolate! Genocide Spilt Turned into Chocolate Spilt! Chocolate Spilt: WOW! Chocolate! This feels amazing! MLG Doge: So.... Chocolate Spilt: Yeah. Here you go. (gives black hole badge) MLG Doge: (Goes Back) MLG Doge: I Got it! Nyan Cat: Hey, want is with those red eyes in the dark corner. MLG Doge: That can't be Evil Doge.... Can it? Powerful Robot Evil Doge:HHAHAHAH I'M NOT EVIL DOGE I'M ROBOT CLONE OF HIM HAHAHHAH MLG Doge:WE CAN'T DEFEAT HIM HE MORE POWERUFL Shadow the Hedgehog:Don't worry i'm here guys Adventure Withered Freddy:ME 2 WE HERE TO SAVE YA (purple pi rises from the dead) Purple Pi: THIS ROLEPLAY NEEDS A LITTLE MATH MLG Doge: oh dear gaben not you.... Purple Pi:AHAHAHHAHA (Powerful Robot Evil Doge uses Paralyze) (Adventure Withered Freddy Paralyze for 8 turns) (Meanwhile at Sonic99rae home) Fanboys:RAEBAE COME BACK TO YOUTUB WE NEED YOU YOU AWESOME Sonic99rae:NO! (Later) Golden Freddy:Is Your Fans still want your videos? Sonic99rae:Yeah Golden Freddy: Y am I not surprised... (back to doge and his friends) (Doge uses Black Hole Badge) (Powerful Doge and Purple Pi run away* MLG Doge;You ruined Black hole badge! Doge:Sorry... MLG Flowey:Grumpy,Undyne come over there *grumpy cat and undyne fall into base* Grumpy Cat:K Let's go but we need Sanic,Mama Luigii and SpoderMan Help! Doge:Ok *Calls Mama Luigi* (5 minutes later) Doge:They coming to the base (Mama Luigi,Sanic and spoderman falls into base) Mama Luigi:Uhhh i hate the bases MLG Doge:Ok we need to get sans black hole badge Undyne:Where he is MLG Doge:In new york (MLG Doge and his friends teleports to new york) Mama Luigi:That's mama luigi to you Doge! MLG Doge:Shut up plz Undyne:I will search where's sans in hotel Mama Luigi:I will search him in clothes shops Grumpy Cat:I will search him on street MLG Doge:I will do robbery and stuff Doge:WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR stupid things.WE MUST KNOW WHERE'S SANS. Wall-E:Lol! Doge:ok i'm gonna search emeralds with sanic.undyne,grumpy,luigi,mlg doge you must get black hole badge k? Everyone:OK *sanic and doge go to sanic lost world* meanwhile at sanic lost world Sanic: GOTTA GO FAST! Metal Sanic: 1v1 me skrub Shedew: werez dat DAM 4th kaoz dorito Doge: IT is in swily Dogez laor Shedew Doge: wow, much intrest, many damn, such no knowledge Shedew: ok shud i go dair Doge: Be much careful Doge: OR U WILL DIE! Shedew: kk Shedew: um i neede dat dam 4th kaoz dorito Swily Dig: Neo. U will no hav it Shedew: so i ken get da rest n turn super or hyper Shedew: I NEDE IT Swilly E DOge; k u cin have it Much give Shedew: k thx Swille DOge; ur welcum Shedew: now i nede da odr 3 kaoz doritoz i wundr wer it is Go 2 kun acoabe Doge: may b it der *Sonic exe appears* Sonic exe:FIGHT ME!!!111 (Meanwhile at Evil Doge Kingdom) Evil Doge:METAL MARIO!!! Metal Mario:Yes master Evil Doge:Go to DOge Base and FIGHT All of DOGE Friends (Meanwhile at New York) Sans:Oh hi Papyrus,Undyne,mlg doge and Grumpy and Luigi Mama Luigi:THAT'S MAMA LUIGI TO YOU SANS! Grumpy Cat:Give us Black Hole Badge Sans:K (Give black hole badge) Grumpy Cat:(Calls Doge)Hey doge come to new york now we have black hole badge.WAIT TELEPHONE HAS NO SIGNAL Sans:Oh no (Meanwhile at Sanic lost world) Sanic:NOPE (Doge and others run from sonic exe and come to new york) Grumpy Cat:Why you phone doesnt have signal Doge:Because is broken Cate:Oh (Metal Mario and MLG Fluttershy appears) Shedew:WHO ARE YOU Metal Mario:I'm metal mario and i'm evil doge minion MLG Fluttershy:AND IM' MLG FLUTTERSHY WOW! Metal Mario:WE HERE TO DEFEAT YOU MLG Doge:Try touch my friends and you will be metal trash and mcdonald pony MLG Fluttershy:SHUT UP (Fight!) (Metal Mario throws his metal hammer) (99 damages to MLG Doge) MLG Doge:OUCH! Shedew:HERE'S CHAOS DORITOS USE IT(gives chaos doritos) MLG Doge:WOW! (MLG Doge turns into Super MLG Doge) Mama Luigi:Here get that magic balloon and throw at metal mario *gives magic balloon* *super mlg doge throws at MLG Fluttershy and metal mario* *mlg fluttershy and metal mario fainted then super mlg doge turn into his normal self* Spoderman:Now to base *Doge and friends go to base and open door* Cate:THERE YOU ARE! Shedew:WE HAVE BLACK HOLE BADGE AND CHAOS DORITOZ NOW WE MUST GET SWORD OF MLG'NESS Doge:That will be hard Undyne:Yeah Sans:It's in Creepypasta Palace.There's Slender,Jeff etc. Adventure Withered Freddy:That's bad idea to go to that place Nyan Cat:Let me go to the castle Doge:You not Powerful that much Sonic the Hedgehog:We need Adventure shadow bonnie because he can revive people if they dead and oTHER random people Doge:Ok let's go Undyne:No Doge:Why? Undyne:This place is high and strange than us,the air is toxic enemies are unbreakable this is end of rp Doge:BUT I'M MLG IM POWERFUL Cate:ME 2 BRO Undyne:But roleplay start again and we lost some of items you know Nyan Cat:Well It's time for YOLO Doge:I think we can go to that place Papyrus:i have Shield of bones Doge:Ok let's teleport to PLACE WHERE DEAD DOGES GO.there's adventure shadow bonnie,Animdude,Adventure nightmare balloon boy,nightmare mangle,doge exe,60's spiderman,optimus prime,ironman,CD-i Luigi .... (500000 minutes later) Doge:Dolan,megaman,foxy,freddy,bonnie,chica, every single mixel, and other people Grumpy cat:WOW IF WE HELP THEM THEY JOIN OUR TEAM Doge:Let's go (Doge and his friends teleports to PLACE WHERE DEAD DOGES GO) meanwhile at mlg roblox hq Wizard doge: yes educational websites will be destroyed because they are so CRINGE Roblox Supernoob: This is gonna be AMAZEN Flowey: fire the nukes before those skrubs nuke us Wizard doge: k (nukes fired headed toward learning.com, khan academy, IXL, reflex math, edmodo, classdojo, think through math and studyjams) Wizard doge: THIS IS EVEN BETTER THAN THE TIME I REKT MY TEACHER (at khan academy) Purple Pi: OH DEAR FLYING SPAGHETTI MONSTER THERES A NUKE Toriel: my child do not panic Purple Pi: cya skrub hope u die with the rest of the trash (purple pi and the rest of the avatars escape to ixl) Meanwhile at IXL Sanic: Your 2 Slow! (sanic theme plays while sanic beats up the ixl people) Supernoob: FOR ROBLOX NOTE: supernoob is a roblox noob that is super IXL: You will never defeat the power of math! Sanic: oh yeah? Look up skrub (the nuke explodes IXL while sanic and supernoob go join doge) PLACE WHERE DEAD DOGES GO Doge: Sure is spoopy here (there is zombie george washington) Sanic: AIIIEEEE ITS AN UGLY GRANDMA George washington: naw dude im cool all i need is some doritos Doge: why didn't you say so? Sanic: welp this is getting boring (Sanic speeds to sanic lost world) Taels: Where is that hodgeheg Sanic: I am fast enough for anything Taels: that felt like 5 hours Sanic: That was just 1 hour maybe your brain runs too slow (An explosion is heard in the distance as IXL explodes) Knackles: WOAH THE ENTIRE LOST WORLD IS SHAKING Papyrus: Me bones are tinglin! MLG Doge: YISH IXL IS ASPLODED Sanic: Now i can play some sanic lost world Knackles: Brah this is sanic lost world Sanic:........oOoOoOoOoO (illuminati music) Cate: Wait a sec.... That nuke only destroyed the 6th 7th and 10th grade part of IXL Sanic: Something is goin on at MLG island. Gotta go fast! (sanic speeds away to mlg island) (the next nuke will hit classdojo in 12 hours) (but 60's spider-Man destroy nuke and nuke will don't hit un classdojo) (Meanwhile in WHERE DEAD DOGES GO) Doge:Who must join us team? Cate:Adventure shadow bonnie,Kirby,meta Knight and Adventure Jack-O-Chica Doge:Ok so i'm gonna ask shadow bon is he gonna join us Adventure Shadow Bonnie:NO! you must give me cookies from space Doge:Fine (Doge and cate teleports to space) Doge:WOAH I'M IN SPACE THIS IS FNAD 57:DOGE IN SPACE! Cate:Hey look i find cookie Doge:Ok now we must defeat Purple Guy Purple Guy:YOU WILL NEVER... (Doge uses Wow) Purple Guy:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Purple guy fainted) (Doge and cate back to earth) Doge:Here's your cookie (doge gives adventure shadow bonnie a cookie!) Adventure Shadow Bonnie:How i can help you Doge:Join us and help us get sword of mlg'ness Adventure Shadow Bonnie:K (Meanwhile at IXL) MLG Doge:Why Nuke stop exploding 60's Spider-Man:I Make nuke stop exploding MLG Doge:You idiot! 60's Spider-Man:Because i don't give a duck (MLG Doge slaps 60's spider-Man) 60's Spider-Man:Hey you little doge kid!GET OUT MY WAY it's my nuke now MLG Doge:No it's mi-- (Then 60's Spider-Man throw Barrel at MLG Doge but mlg doge miss it) MLG Doge:YOU GONNA HAVE A BAD DOGE! 60's Spider-Man:SHUT UP!just let me fight ya already kid MLG Doge: MMMMMMMKAY! Adventure Springtrap:OW!they going to fight hahahah that's cool (60's Spider-Man try to punch MLG Doge but MLG Doge dissapeared) 60's Spider-Man:Huh? (60's spider-man gets rekt by mlg doge) 60's Spider-Man: I'll be back! *escapes to legoland* (meanwhile at classdojo Classdojo logo: Oh DUCK! Piceratops: what's wrong Classdojo logo: THAT NUKE (the nuke hits classdojo but classdojo logo escapes with piceratops but leafers got irradiated by the blast) Piceratops: If we're going to stop MLG Doge then we're probably gonna have a very bad doge because MLG Doge is one of the true essences of MLGness. Classdojo logo:hhehehe but you know ytp is rival of mlg they would help us Piceratops:But Mama luigi is from ytp but he is friend of every mlg people Classdojo logo:Yeah We shoul ask people like:shredder,venom,evil doge,evil cate etc. (piceraptors calls evil doge and his gang) (Meanwhile at PLACE WHERE DEAD DOGE GOES) Doge:Now jack o chica Ugly Mario: BIG GAY DANCE! MLG Doge: Burn it out where the sun don't shine! Boombox: (Plays Running in the 90s) Charamallan Pikachu: (Dances) Fume-Shroom: There's a fungus amoung us. Cate: What's going on!?! Papyrus:WAKE ME UP! Sans:WAKE BONE INSIDE THE EDGE Shadow the Hedgehog:SPAM IS INSIDE Voldemort:NEED FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD Golden Freddy:Inhale Breathing Cate:GET ME FROM THIS MEME HELL (Then Squidward keep saying bonk and darude sandstorm is playing) Doge:Ok avdenture jack-o-nUgGeTs how i can help you? Adventure Jack-O-Chica:Give me your dorito Doge:K (doge gives dorito then Adventure jack-o-chica joins team) (Doge and friends teleports to Freddy Fazbear pizzeria) Cate:So did meta knight and kirby gonna join team Doge:We don't need them in team Nice Cream Guy:Hey hey,HEY wanna some pizza? Dr.Robotnik:NO! Undyne:NOW LET'S GET SWORD OF MLG'NESS (meanwhile at lego land) 60's Spider-Man:I hear some mostauche that flying Evil Doge:O SHOOT IT'S DEADPOOL 60's Spider-Man:For you i'm Friendly classic best Red Spider Human! Evil Doge:I know you make evil cate go to jail! 60's Spider-Man:i put her in jail because she do crime Evil Doge:It's time for my revenge spidey (Slowdown Megalovania plays) (Evil doge throw a giant bone at spidey but spidey block the attack) Evil Doge:Gaster Blast Doge! (Evil Doge uses Gaster Blast Doge) (5 Damages to 60's Spider-Man) (60's Spider-Man run away) (meanwhile at cinemas) Deadpool:Hey guys dat boi:OH DUCK WADDUP Berry B. Benson:OH NO IT'S CHICA MAGIC RAINBOW Chica magic Rainbow:HAHAHAH YOU GONNA HAVE A BAD Time Deadpool:NOT TODAY! (Deadpool uses KICK) (99999999999999 damages to chica magic rainbow) (chica magic rainbow fainted) Hulk:OH YEAH! RAINBOW DIES Dat boi:Ok that boring (meanwhile at sanic lost world) CD-i Ganon:YOU MUST DIE! Sanic:NO OR YOU GONNA HAVE A FAST TIME CD-i Bowser:(Laughts) (Meanwhile at Dangerous Mcdonald's Pizzeria) Kirby:Yeah i know this place Meta Knight:Is this place Temmie:HOi!yUp!THE DANGeer is GOOD FOR TeM!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Kirby:let's go and get that nuke for Cat Cupcake Introducing the world's favorite hedgeheg JOHN CENA (meanwhile at club MLG) Doge: as leader of the mlg federation I say john cena is banned from this internet Sanic: but who's gonna punch everything Nucles the enchilada: Me of course Shrek: Dont listen to nucles hes a scrub (Shrek gets noscoped by nucles and sanic) MLG Freddy: I'm bored how about we play some doge lost world Doge: We already played that 420 times and besides that game sucks MLG Freddy: How about doge unleashed Everyone: YAYA!!!!!!! (at roblox) Piceratops: I control roblox now!!!! MUAAHAHHAHHAH (cough) AHAHHAHAHAHA!!!! Doge: get noscoped skrub Piceratops: NUUUUUUUU (gets noscoped to club MLG) Sanic: Do you hear something sounding like shedew whenever he screams like a girl? (Piceratops crashes through the roof and squashes shrek) Adventure Chica:Ok this is boriiiiiiiing MLG Dora the Explorer:GET THE CAMERA MOM (meanwhile at Hotel mario) CD-i Mario:Wow how beatiful day outside (Then mario from glove and boots appears) Mario(Glove and Boots):Hi my name is mario and my friend is fafa i'm from puppet youtube channel called Glove and boots Mario:Oh hi my name mario too but i'm plumber that saves princess nice to meet ya (Meanwhile at Spongebob's Krusty Weegee Page Pizzeria) (Everyone do a party) Doge:That was cool idea to do party Cate:YOU DIN'T SAY SORRY FOR WHAT YOU DID IN PREVIOUS ROLEPLAY Doge:sorry cate Cate:Ok i'm not mad (then evil doge traps cate in his car and speeds to sanic lost world) Mickey Mouse:Oh no CD-i Luigi:Oh no Baloo the bear:what? Adventure Freddy:FNAF WORLD TIME! adventure chica,cd-i link,Doge and sanic come with me (but cate defeat evil doge and run away) Cate:don't worry i run away from evil doge Doge:Ok (Meanwhile at Scratc) Scratch Cat:Ok we need more projects Purple Pi:let's put some math Will E.coyote:... Dat boi: here come dat boi (a horde of dat boi enters) Category:Roleplay Category:Random